Dashy and Pie
by That bluejay 55
Summary: This is a story about Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie and the other Mane Six. More details inside. Rated T for some scary moments not that many though just a few.


Dashy and Pie

Chapter one. We could not be more different. The Birthday Disaster

AN: This is just the adventures of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and the other Mane Six members. I'm also putting in some of my OCs.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I was flying around the town square doing barrel rolls and flying around in loops. When I flew by a handsome Pegasus. He was blue like me and had a teal green mane with yellow lightning bolt patterns on it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I crashed into Sugar Cube Corner. I groaned and pulled my head out of a cake. "Silly Dashy. We don't jam our heads into cakes." A voice said. I looked up and it was Pinkie. I moved my hoof to my head and licked the cake off my hoof. Hmm chocolate. I read the words on the cake. 'Happy birth… … Light…..Le' it said.

"Oh great." I moaned. "I just crashed into Twilight's birthday cake." I moaned. Pinkie nodded. "Do you think you can make another one in time for the party?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well then I guess we have to improvise. Do you know what her favorite candy from Bon Bon's shop?" I asked she nodded.

"Yeah it's the rainbow bow tie." She said. Great! I thought to myself. I checked my saddle bags I had ten bits. Pinkie had twelve. Great we could only by eleven ties. We have fifty ponies coming to the event. I guess we'll just have to make do.

At Candies and Harps.

Bon Bon was sleeping at the counter. Huh must be a slow day. I tapped her and she awoke with a fright. "I can do alchemy all I want I have a license!" She shouted she looked at us. "Oh uh hey Dashy and Pinkie. Did you hear any of that?" She asked we shook our heads. "Oh good. Let me guess why you're here. Rainbow crashed into Twilight's cake. Now you need fifty rainbow bow ties make up for it." She said and then we nodded. "Well that's the problem. We only have five. We ran out of rainbow mix at the fifth candy. Now we need to head to Cloud Castle* to get more." She said. *Not a real location. "Do you guys know Lightning Blitz the new Pegasus in town? He lived there." She continued, "Twilight's party is in three days. It took five days to make the cake so we have enough time. One day to get the mix, one to make them, and one day left…"

"That's great I'll go find him and have him take me there to go get the mix." I said. Everyone nodded and I took off.

Lightning Blitz's POV

I was walking towards the library to see Princess Twilight when something ran into me. "Hey watch where you're flying!" I shouted

"Well you should watch where you're standing." The pony who crashed into me said. I looked at her she was blue and had a Rainbow mane.

"Hey I've heard about you you're the Rainbow Dash the only pony to pull of the Sonic Rainboom! Multiple Times!" I shouted "I'm Lightning Blitz and I hail from the royal land of Cloud Castle!" I said and bowed because I was in the midst of Pegasus royalty. She looked at my flank then asked,

"What's your talent?" I looked over to my Cutie Mark it was a Pegasus making a rainbow in between two thunder clouds.

"Oh my talent is weather. I seem to have a knack for creating weather. I can make any type of weather you want. Rain, lightning, snow, even a hurricane. If I have some help.

"Hmm cool. Listen can you take me to Cloud Castle so I can get some rainbow mix?" She asked I nodded.

"But it will take a flight montage. " I said in a serious voice.

One flight montage later

"Man that was the coolest thing ever!" Rainbow shouted. We landed on a cloud tuff. The inn was on the tuff.

"Rainbow you have to stay here while we make the mix." I said and then flew off.

Later and Rainbow Dash's POV

"Ugh you are so annoying! Being happy all the time! I hate you! I mean why are we even friends we are so different. Just leave me alone Pinkie." I shouted and stormed off. I flew towards the lake and dropped all the candy we just made into the lake. "As far as I'm concerned I don't care about Twilight's party. By saying so loyalty means nothing to me. Neither does laughter." I said to myself flying away from Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie's POV

"Hey Pinkie. Where's Rainbow Dash? You guys are always hanging out now a days." Twilight asked me. I just looked at her sadly my mane wasn't fluffy it was all droopy.

"Oh um she left… I made her mad and she destroyed your cake and took all the candy we made for you. Also I think I destroyed the elements of Laughter and Loyalty." I said.

"What!" Twilight shouted, "Do you have any idea what could happen if a great evil attacked and the only way we could defeat it is with the Elements!" She said I frowned. "Now my party is ruined. You should go find her and bring her back.

Hey people that read this I hope you like it.

That Bluejay 55 will be right back~


End file.
